1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a manage method and system for a parking lot, and more particularly to a management method that is able to display a current parking situation of the parking lot, and efficiently guide drivers to an available parking space.
2. Related Art
To park the car is always a nightmare for those people who live in the city because of the lack of the parking spaces. Therefore, the commercial parking lot is developed to solve the problem. However, if the parking lot does not have an efficient management system, drivers experience difficulty in finding an available position. For example, the conventional management method is to hire staff that go around and inspect the entire parking lot, and then direct the drivers to a proper position. Obviously, such low efficiency management method uses up significant human resources and time.
A management method and system for a parking lot in accordance with the present invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned drawbacks.